A sugarcane harvester is configured to sever a mat of sugarcane material and feed that mat to a chopping section where it is chopped, including the stalk which is cut into segments called “billets.” The sugarcane harvester advances the billets along with crop residue (e.g., leafy material) to a primary extractor that separates at least a portion of the crop residue from the billets and removes the separated crop residue from the sugarcane harvester. However, some crop residue may remain with the billets as the billets travel up an elevator for discharge into a wagon to be hauled away. The sugarcane harvester may have a secondary extractor that separates crop residue from the billets discharged by the elevator and removes the separated crop residue from the sugarcane harvester.